Mind The Stacks
Until now, Tokoga had only been vaguely aware of the Library's archives' sheer vastness. It's like the Archive back home, only...vertical. Originally brought to the library to meet someone from the Senate Research Service and pick up a prepared report, the Senator sits in one of the numerous study platforms hovering near the ground level, skimming through the contents of the bound paper document and sipping a cup of fruit-infused tea obtained from the fround floor. Myiari wanders about on the ground floor, hovering between shelves and perusing any databooks that catch her eye. If there was one thing she hated about her job, it was the research, but if she wanted to climb the hierarchy, it was a necessary evil. Yawning slightly, she approaches another information terminal, tapping a few keys to access the data she needs. In a sign that Rainier was not supposed to be eating within the library, he occasionally would look around, eyes seeking out library personnel, and whenever none is seen, a hand dips into his jacket's pockets, a little something retrieved and popped into his mouth. Quick chewing, a swallow, and the man is back to walking about normally, browsing this aisle or that. Eventually, he does see the familiar alien, well as much as aliens can be differentiated, seated at one of the platforms. Finally, his mind is made up to approach the Senator, although on the way he does nearly run into someone, a yawning someone which immediately makes the whole near-miss that person's fault. Or so Rainier concludes, silence maintained as he waits for the apology, not even looking directly at whoever he just nearly bumped into. The next time Tokoga looks up from other document, he recognizes the two humans--well, as much as humans can be told apart from another--as Myiari and the man who had been with her in the park. Closing the document and sliding it off to the side, Tokoga pokes at the controls and sets the platform against one of the docking collars. Might as well be social. The medic lets out a grunt, nearly stumbling facefirst into her terminal. Grumbling softly to herself, she tucks back a few loose strands of blonde hair, and straightens up, glaring at whoever it was that had collided with her. "Ow! Sorry...but could you watch where you're--" She pauses, suddenly noticing who she is speaking to. "Oh. It's you again. Hello. Didn't really expect to see you again so soon." "Hey there.", Rainier says, his wish for an apology put aside as the man at last recognized the medic from there. "You're the Medic....Mirai?", he asks hesitantly, the name said rather quickly in the hope that any imperfection in his utterance of it would be dismissed as a trick of the mind rather than a mistake on his part. "Are you alright?", and when he looks back to the Senator's table, it is to witness the Mon Calamari heading over towards them, a nod offered the man, and just that until he gets nearer. Tucking the report under his arm, Tokoga picks up his spillsafe container of tea and walks over to the other two. "Isn't this place _magnificient_?" Tokoga says, looking around with a sort of whimsical bewonderment. "It's like a giant...pillar of concentrated knowledge. "Myiari, actually," the woman replies, appearing slightly irked by the mispronunciation of her name. "And yeah, I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of me for a second there." Myiari dusts off her shirt and straightens out the wrinkles in it, as if nothing had happened. As the Senator approaches, she can't help but smile wryly. "I like knowledge as much as the next person, but when you're stuck in here every couple of weeks to do another several weeks worth of research and studying, it's suddenly not so magnificent. "It's an acquired taste. Like caffe." Tokoga offers. "It gets more interesting when you're doing your own research and not someone elses', trust me." Myiari grumbles again and folds her arms over the terminal she stands at, leaning upon it for support as she yawns once more. "I guess you have a point. I find that I enjoy being here a whole lot more when I'm not required to be. Unfortunately, I'm required to be here a lot more than I'd like..." Tokoga grins and sips on his tea. "That's usually how those things tend to work," he says in response to Myiari's complaint about being here all the time. "What do they have you doing here, anyway? They must have an on-site medical library on the hospital, was there something specific you needed?" Myiari scoffs. "A comprehensive medical library in the hospital?" She laughs, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand, smiling wryly all the while. "The hospital's on-site databanks are mostly used for storing patient files, and even though I COULD use the hospital terminals to access the information I need, I can't exactly do it while I'm on the clock because I'm on call. Medic, remember? Not a doctor yet." Rainier had been quiet until now, perhaps he had even been away, yes, he had been away, drawn away by some librarian, something he had asked for found. And when he returned, it was with a datapad tucked into his jacket's pocket. "You could always join up with one of the larger crews. Pay might be as good for a medic on some of the remote mining colonies as for a doctor on certain worlds, although the social life would be severely lacking.", are the words he offers. "Ah," The Senator says. "So your choices are go to work when you don't have to or come here. I understand," Tokoga answers, chuckling lightly and staying silent as Rainier returns. Myiari roughing it out on the fringe worlds? Not exactly something he could imagine her doing, but what does he know? "I've honestly considered it," Myiari points out, idly waving her finger in the air. "But I haven't exactly done well in situations that involve social isolation. I've either gone crazy from boredom or the lack of meaningful human interaction. I'm still a young lady, y'know, not some old hermit." Rainier chuckles, he was not a young man by any way of looking at it, age lines could be seen, and his hair was more than simply greying. True, there were the occasional marks that he wasn't that old, but compared to Myiari certainly he was. And it is in a conspirational mannerthat he turns to Tokoga. "I think the hermit comment is meant for us. So why do you want to be a doctor, and why did you want to be a senator for that matter?" "I really didn't," Tokoga answers, grinning. "But after Senator Ackinbrac retired, there was a round of nominations. I didn't want the responsibility--or the Senate race itself, for that matter--but some of my friends convinced me not to refuse the nomination." "I'm not sure, really," Myiari admits, looking somewhat embarrassed about her answer. "Part of me does like helping people. I'm also pretty decent at it. It also kinda helps that the pay is good. Even better as a doctor over a medic; you get a cushy office too." "Can't imagine what a cushy office would be like, chairs should be made of durasteel and bolted to the ground, workspaces littered with tools and papers and if you can't drink on the job, then something's wrong." A spacer's motto, or at least this spacer's motto. Rainier smiles before looking about, judging the library, "This sure is a real different place than where I am usually found. But I haven't had a good read in a while. What were you doing before you were a senator?" "I was a member of the Dacan Council at the time," Tokoga answers. "Excepting, of course, the years when the Empire was there. They had a slightly different idea of representative democracy than we did, so my job function was ... a little different." }